Domestic
by NaturallyBroken
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous story Walk, so there are things that have been established earlier. Twelve vignettes give a peek into life at Stark Tower. The stories will cover different genres so read the author notes at the beginning of each chapter. Rating may change later. Tony, Pepper and Bruce with additional characters later.
1. One Hundred Percent

_A/N: Potts Tower is near completion. Pepper has a lot of work on her hands but is she working herself to hard? Also Tony has a few surprises up his sleeve._

For the past week Pepper had been a ghost. Tony only knew her existence from the 'sign-here' tagged paperwork on his desk. Bruce had been slightly luckier, having seen her briefly as the elevator doors closed one morning. All phone calls that were of a personal nature were never returned. Business calls were returned with a text or, if requiring a longer response, email. Tony didn't seem bothered by it; Bruce however was at his wit's end.

"Do you know what I've done to Pepper?" Bruce asked as he and Tony were standing enjoying the stars on the terrace. Tony put his arm around Bruce pulling him close.

"You haven't done a thing Brucey," Tony said while nuzzling against the back of Bruce's neck. "She's just in her zone." Bruce stood very still, not melting against Tony's touch as he had so many times.

"What zone? She's hardly around, she doesn't answer my phone calls, if I haven't done anything then what did you do?" Tony stopped nuzzling and turned Bruce to face him.

"She's… in… her…zone." Bruce stared back at him still not understanding. Tony's eyes widened. "Oh crap, you weren't around the last time we had such a big project. Pepper gets into this zone about a week or so before we open any new building. She gets really OCD about every aspect, from structure to the type of toilet paper in the bathrooms. She makes me seem normal. But it'll be over soon. The night before opening she'll have a nice dinner, go to bed early, and be back to good old Pepper by the time we cut the ribbon. Which reminds me, Sunday all us have reservations for dinner, six-thirty, she'll want to be in bed by nine."

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief, "I know Potts Tower means a lot to her, I just assumed…"

"You still assume that one of us is suddenly going dump you?" Bruce nodded. "Not going to happen." Tony kisses Bruce gently on the lips, "It's been three months Brucey, and I give you three more to get over this doubt of yours." Tony moved to place more kisses along Bruce's jawline and neck, "After that I'll be forced to take drastic measures."

Bruce moans quietly, placing his arms around the billionaire, not-so-much-playboy of late. "What kinda drastic measures?" Tony gently bit the place where Bruce's neck met his shoulder, eliciting a much louder moan.

Tony smirked, "Probably something involving you tied to a bed while Pepper and I have our way with you."

"Still trying for that threesome aren't you?" Bruce chuckled.

"Always, lover, always."

Seven o'clock Sunday night found Bruce and Tony impeccable dressed sitting on the couch. A dozen phone calls and texts to Pepper elicited only the responses 'not now' and 'I'm in the middle of something.' By seven-fifteen Tony had taken off his jacket and tie and was making a drink at the wet bar.

"No getting drunk Tony, Pepper still might want to get dinner."

"Not at this point. If she does, she's have something delivered. I can't remember the last time she skipped her early dinner ritual before an opening."

"Well Potts Tower is probably a lot more personal than anything she's ever done for you Tony. We could go see if we could help out."

Tony brought his drink back into the room and flopped on the couch, "No. You never want to do that. Not when she's like this. If she wants help she'll ask. Last time I tried helping, well if she had a gun I think I would've been shot."

"Okay, then how about TV then. I'm sure she'll call soon." A show on worm holes and a healthy debate later, Pepper still hadn't called. Tony sent her a one word text, "Dinner?" to which she responded, "Tomorrow." Tony slides his phone back in his pocket with a sigh and stood up. "Looks like we are on our own for dinner tonight. Where do you wanna go?"

"We can stay in; we were mostly going out for Pepper's sake…"

"Nonsense. You look too good in that suit to not take you somewhere and show you off."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "I'm not some trophy wife, Tony. It's just a suit."

Tony leaned down pressing his lips to Bruce's ear, "More like a trophy husband if I had my way. Besides," Tony added with a slight growl, "I'm going to thoroughly enjoy removing every piece of that suit from your body later."

Bruce closed his eyes and breathed out a stuttered breath, "Tony." Tony knew what else was coming. It had been said a half a dozen times every week for the last three months. "I want to; I really do, but…"

"But you are still hung up on mechanics and body parts."

Bruce dropped his head, "Sorry."

Tony turned away, "No more damned apologies unless you plan on doing something about it."

"I'm trying Tony, really I am…" Bruce fell silent, staring at the wall, his hands, everything but Tony. "Did I ever tell you how many times my…father would call me a faggot? A pansy? A punk?" Tony turned to him, mouth opened in a silent gasp. "I guess not. It was some of his favorite words when he was drunk. I think he was trying to get me to fight him or something, because the words were usually punctuated with a slap or a fist. I'm not sure if he meant it but…"

Tony sat back down and put his arm around Bruce, pulling him close, "But you took in and buried every single word. Technically, considering your previous and current relationships, you being with me would make you bisexual. Although, honestly, I'm not sure you are attracted to any other man but me, and who can blame you?" Tony briefly plastered on one of his best smiles. "But seriously you can't let the ranting of one seriously fucked up man ruin your life forever."

"I know."

"This is not to say I'm not pleased with your current progress. You are a very passionate kisser. And your hands," Tony moans deep in his throat, "They are touch perfection. I really look forward to when they venture below the waist…" Tony gasped as Bruce began to gently caress and knead his thigh.

"Like that Tony?" All Tony could do at first was nod. Bruce nuzzled his head against Tony's shoulder while one hand still worked its way up and down the billionaire's thigh, letting his fingers trail along the inner part while his thumb worked little circles along top and outer sections.

Tony closes his eyes, tilting his head back, "I told you, amazing hands, how did you…" Tony mumbled something unintelligible as Bruce's fingers trailed along his crotch. Bruce's fingers trailed back and forth a couple more times than he laid his hand down firmly in Tony's lap, only to withdraw it quickly and drop his hand to his side.

"Sorry."

Tony didn't acknowledge the apology, just pulled Bruce closer and kissed the top of his head. "Is your dad still in there yelling at you?" Bruce nodded. "Don't worry mine does that too sometimes, but usually when I'm in the lab, fucking something up. Let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

Midnight found the scientists in bed. Bruce with snoring gently with a protective arm around Tony's waist, Tony watching the time changes on the digital clock beside the bed.

"JARVIS?" Tony whispered. "Location of Ms. Potts."

"In her Potts Tower office sir." Tony reaches for his cellphone on the night stand and sends Pepper a quick text reminding her what time it was and when the grand opening was. Pepper responds with a quick "I know" and doesn't respond to the four more texts Tony sends in the next half hour. Tony gently remove Bruce's arm from around him and crawled out of bed.

"Where you going?" Bruce said sleepily.

"To make Pepper get some sleep."

"Want me to come along?"

"No, she's already going to be pissed off at me. No sense in having her mad at both of us." Tony threw on pants and a t-shirt and headed to his private garage. Fifteen minutes later he's attempting to pull into the garage at the base of Potts Tower.

"Sorry sir, the garage is not open until tomo…Oh sorry Mr. Stark, didn't realize it was you."

"No problem, it's Tim, right?"

"Mark, sir. Checking on the final touches?"

"Actually I'm going to attempt to drag Ms. Potts home. She's still here right?"

"I'll check." The guard called into his walkie-talkie and after a couple exchanges nodded to Tony. "Yes, sir, she's in her office, 20th floor."

"Thanks. Keep your radio on I may need back up."

On the elevator ride up Tony was nervous, Pepper was always the one rescuing him from himself, not the other way around. Usually when he tried to fix things she'd yell at him, he'd run away and console himself with a drink or four. But he knew how important this was to her and that she would regret it if she wasn't her best for the opening. He also knew that if she was breaking her normal rituals she probably was in a panic, and well for once he had to put someone else before him.

"Tony," Pepper said glancing up then returning to the paper she was looking at. "What are you doing here?" She made a vain attempt to straighten her desk but it was completely covered with paper. The floor around her desk was covered with blueprints.

"Rescuing you from your paper fortress it seems."

"I don't have time right now, Tony. Opening is tomorrow."

"What's wrong?"

"Besides you interrupting me? Nothing so far, but I haven't finished checking." Tony walks over to her desk stepping over the blueprints and stands behind Pepper's chair, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I know you've checked over things a dozen times by now." Tony gestured toward the floor, "And why are you going over the blueprints? You know they are all run through JARVIS before we even start. Come on Pep, you need to go to bed. Everything is fine, it's better than fine, everything is perfect."

"You don't know that. There could be something wrong…"

"It's perfect. I know it's perfect, because it's your project and you're perfect."

Pepper chuckled in spite of herself. "You are so full of it."

Tony spun Pepper's chair until she faced him, "Don't make me beg, Pepper. You need to stop this and come to bed. You're not good when you stress like this and you know you'll regret it in the morning." Tony attempts his best, hurt puppy look.

"Bruce's hurt puppy look works, not yours."

"I could wake him up and have him come over. Whatever it takes. I'm not leaving until you do."

Pepper sighs and shakes her head, "That I believe. Okay I'm going. Help me pick this stuff up. And you can give me a ride back, I didn't drive."

When they got back to Stark Tower and in the elevator, Pepper pressed for her floor.

"Um, you're sleeping upstairs with us."

"I am?"

"Yeah, we've missed you. Besides this way I can trust you don't sneak back out, or pull up stuff on the computer to fret about."

"Tony, I'm not..."

"Yes you are. If this was reversed you'd do the same thing. Tell me I'm wrong." Pepper said nothing but let the doors close when they got to her floor and continued with Tony to the top of the Tower.

Tony shook Bruce gently "Hey gamma boy, look who I brought back. Scoot over so she can get in."

"Hey gorgeous," Bruce yawned, "Glad you came home, you have a big day tomorrow." Bruce rolled over to the other side of the bed then fell back asleep.

"After you," Tony said lifting the covers for Pepper to get in.

"This is ridiculous."

Tony kissed Pepper on the cheek. "Yes, you have been, now get in bed. Like Bruce said, you have a big day tomorrow."

The next morning they were all up and ready and at the Potts Tower by seven-thirty. Neither Bruce nor Tony would let Pepper out of their sight and especially not in the building. At exactly eight, Pepper pushes Tony to the podium like she always does to do his welcome and grand opening speech. She learned early on to never give him notes, or heaven forbid a speech, he always wings it anyway.

"Morning all, I'm sure you know who I am, but for the record Tony Stark, S…T…A…R…K… Anyway, welcome to the newest, Stark Industries green powered building Potts Tower. But I'm not going to give you all the juicy details about what's inside, because it's not my building. That honor belongs to the lovely, wonderful, and did I mention gorgeous lady to my right, Ms. Pepper Potts. She has overseen every detail from conception to completion. And if you haven't noticed it's her name on the building. Ladies and gentlemen Ms. Potts." Pepper just stood there staring at Tony, not moving, rooted to the spot. Tony leaved over giving her a hug and whispered "This is your moment Pepper. Shine." Pepper straightened her shoulders, walked to the podium and addressed the crowd.

Bruce leaned over to Tony and whispered, "I guess she didn't get enough sleep. I thought she was going to faint there for a moment."

"It's just that I always address the crowd at grand openings, this was a surprise."

"Oh god Tony, she's already wound up, why didn't you tell her?"

"I was planning to," Tony whispered back. "At dinner last night, you know the one she bailed on."

"She's going to kill you. Probably in your sleep."

"No she won't," Tony said clapping at the announcement of how small a carbon footprint the building would be making, "She loves this. I really should have her do it more often."

"Tony Stark sharing the spotlight, will miracles never cease?"

"Hey I've been sharing a lot lately. My labs, my girlfriend, my bed with a certain gamma boy…"

Bruce blushed and remained quiet for the rest of Pepper's speech.

After Pepper finishes talking it's time for the ceremonial ribbon cutting. The media convince Tony to do the cutting with Pepper for the photo op. Leaning in together with the giant scissors they smile for camera. "I so want a drink right now," Pepper said under her breath, her smile never wavering.

"How long before can you get to your office," Tony responded, well-practiced in the art of talking without moving his lips.

"Twenty minutes, after the dignitary tour."

"Celebratory drinks and food will be awaiting your arrival."

"Thanks Tony, I might not kill you for that earlier stunt after all."

With the ribbon cutting over Pepper corralled the dignitaries together for a tour, Tony pulled Bruce off to the side. "You don't want to go on the tour with them; it's like swimming with sharks. Pepper can show us around later. Meanwhile we need to set up a little celebration upstairs."

Arriving at her office, the door was already open and Happy Hogan was unloading an armful of things onto her desk. "How much time, Mr. Stark?"

"About fifteen minutes, maybe ten if they get annoying."

"I just need to bring up some ice and the food. I'll be back in five minutes."

"Thanks Hap."

"So another surprise I suppose," Bruce says as he begins examining the things on left on Pepper's desk.

"You know if Pepper ever notices Hap, we may have to share her with one more."

"Hmm?"

"Hap. You haven't noticed that he's completely in…Oh surprise. Yes another surprise for Pepper, several actually. I figured she wouldn't want to go out after this so I arranged for brunch to be brought here. And," he picked up a rectangular box off the desk. "This is a nameplate for her desk. I remember when she first started it was six months before she remembered to get one."

"What's in the envelope?" Bruce said picking up a large sealed white envelope.

"That will have to wait until she gets here." Tony motions towards a small table sitting in the corner. "Help me get this set up. Hap should be back with the food any minute." Happy arrived just a few seconds later.

"She's on her way up Mr. Stark, I only just beat her to the elevators."

"Stand outside, guard the door, don't let her in until I say so."

"Yes, sir."

Bruce and Tony had just finished setting the table and putting out the food when they hear Pepper outside arguing with Happy. Tony goes to the door opening it. "We are ready for her Hap. She can come in now. I'll call you when we are ready to leave."

"Okay Mr. Stark," Happy moves out of the way to let Pepper in. "Congratulations Ms. Potts, it's a great looking building."

"Thanks Hap. I'm sorry about what I said. I should've known you were following Tony's orders."

"No problem, not every day do you get the chance to be yelled at by a pretty lady." After that Hap made a hasty exit to the elevator.

Tony places a glass of champagne in Pepper's hand while escorting her over to the table. "There's the drink you asked for and as you see, I had brunch brought in. There is no telling when you ate last, but first a toast. To Pepper Potts, beautiful, smart, and 100% responsible for the creation and completion of Potts Tower, and because of that she deserves this," Tony retrieved the white envelope from Pepper's desk and handed it to her.

"What is it?"

Tony takes Pepper's glass, "You'll know when you open it."

Pepper carefully opened the envelope and took out a sheet of paper. "It's a deed Tony."

"I know what it is."

"It's the deed to Potts Tower," Pepper continued with only a slight nervousness to her voice, "It has my name on it."

Tony leans in, pretending to read the document, "Yes, it appears it does." Bruce joins them and actually skims the document.

"There are no other names on it Pepper." Bruce added. "I think the tower is all yours."

"This is a joke. Tony?"

"No, Pepper dear, no joke. You've deserved this and so much more for so long. Stark Industries wouldn't be where it is now if not for you. Yeah I create all the cool stuff but you know I detest the day to day. I'm all show and glam; you're the one doing the dirty work. You keep me focused; you turn everything I want for this company into reality. And that's not even counting putting up with me personally, especially during my dark periods. Potts Tower is just a fraction of what I owe you."

Bruce puts his arm around Pepper's waist. "You okay Pepper? You seem a bit pale."

"I think I really need that drink now." Bruce guides her to one of the seats at the table and Tony immediately places the glass of champagne in her hand, before sitting down. Pepper finished the drink in one long draw, placing it back on the table. Tony immediately refills it.

"You probably should eat something before that second glass. Drunk before noon is generally frowned up." Bruce said while fixing Pepper a plate.

"I'm… I just don't know what to say Tony. First having me do the opening speech, and then this…You're not drunk are you?"

"This is my first drink of the morning and I only had one last night. Ask Bruce. I'm a changing man Pepper. Carrying a nuclear device to another universe and then plummeting to earth can do that. You were the only thing I thought about then. It took something like that to realize that I was still not treating you like you deserve. I hope I've been getting better."

Pepper looked at Tony eyes, so sincere, so wanting to please. It was a look that Pepper rarely saw and with everything that happened that day it was too much. She looked away and down at her plate. "Thank you Tony. I…just thank you. But can we talk about something else? You're going to make me cry."

Tony reached across and touched her hand, gently, briefly before continuing. "Sure. What's your schedule look like today? I do believe you owe us a dinner date."

"Nothing particular. I figured I would be fielding questions from potential renters and the ones moving in today. But I don't have to be here for that. Honestly, after being here night and day for the past week I could use a little break." Bruce leaned over and whispered into Pepper's ear. "Oh. Yes, I guess I can really do that now. I wasn't sure before, but which one?" She responded.

"Beside me, if you like and Tony approves."

"Approves of what? What are you two hiding?" Tony inquired.

"A surprise for you," Pepper smiled. "It's only fair."

"What is it? You know I have no patience."

"I'm moving in with you and Bruce. We were deciding which guest room I should take over, because I still need my own space when I don't want to deal with you two. I told him a while back that I would consider moving up after Potts Tower was completed. I thought having something with my name on it would make it easier to not have a place of my own. But now...with you and the deed…well it's definitely easier."

Tony just sat there with a very odd expression on his face.

"Tony…?" Bruce started.

Tony tried to wave Bruce's unasked question off. "Just a funny feeling in my chest…"

"Something wrong with the arc…" Pepper said nervously.

"No… nothing like that. It's like…butterflies…completion…complete. That's it. All my favorite things, people, are now going to be right there with me. I know you've only been a few floors down and you always coming upstairs, but now you'll just be right down the hall, next to the other important person in my life… I think I care about… no…I … Love… you both." It was as much of a question as it was an answer.

Bruce and Pepper exchanged a look, confirming that they both heard what they thought they heard. The genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist was admitting to love without trying to get someone into bed, or playing it off as a joke. That may have just been the biggest surprise of the day.

"I think I need another drink," Tony said breaking the silence and sounding utterly exhausted.

"I think we all do," Bruce agreed.

They spent the rest of the morning eating and finishing off two bottles of champagne, before heading back to help Pepper pack and move into their apartment at the top of Stark Tower.


	2. Containment

_A/N: One of things that makes Bruce comfortable staying in Stark Tower is the two rooms Tony built for him in the basement. One for when he's on edge, the other when he's past the point of no return. _

"JARVIS, where's Dr. Banner?" Tony asked for what it seemed the tenth time that day.

"Still in his meditation room sir." Tony had wanted to call it the Fortress of Solitude when he had it built but Bruce had reminded him it was not made of ice and he wasn't Superman. Tony had mumbled something about Bruce being a comic book geek but agreed that since it was Bruce's room he could name it whatever he wanted.

"How many times does this make this week?"

"Four sir," JARVIS responded before adding, "Three times last week."

"This is not good. How are his vitals?"

"They are elevated but well outside of dangerous parameters."

"Let me know when he comes upstairs or if he uses the containment facility." Tony began to pace. This was bad, very bad. In the four months since the meditation room and containment facility had been created, Bruce had used it exactly twice. Once had been a trial run when it was first created to make sure he could move easily between the two and that the containment facility was as Hulk proof as Tony promised. The rest of the team and Fury had been on hand for support and just in case the other guy broke through containment. The other time Bruce had just needed the mediation room. It was after a mission and he was having a hard time reigning in the rage monster.

About ten that night Bruce came upstairs and went directly to his room and took a shower. Exiting the bathroom he walked into his bedroom to find Tony sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Have a nice time in meditation land?"

"Tony, I'm tired. Can we talk about this later?"

"This has been going on for at least two weeks, I think later is now. You need to stop the trial Bruce; it's obvious it's not working."

"Tony," Bruce warned, "I'd like to sleep up here tonight, I've finally been able to calm the big guy down. Please, can we talk about this tomorrow; I promise we'll talk before I take the next dose."

"There is not going to be a next dose Bruce, this is not working…" Bruce gave Tony a pleading look. "Okay, we'll talk tomorrow. Just know I'm not going to change my mind."

The next morning Tony is eating breakfast in the kitchen, waiting patiently for Bruce to wake up so they could discuss ending the trial. Actually there wasn't going to be much of a discussion if Tony had his way. He'd been against Bruce injecting himself from the beginning. But Bruce had assured him that both he and the Biolab they were partnering with had run every test they could. The only thing left was human trial. Tony decided to call Pepper while he was waiting. "Pepper, I think I may need your help in staging an intervention."

"I'm about to go into a meeting Tony…intervention?"

"Have you noticed how many times he's been downstairs since he started taking C-36? The fortress of solitude has been getting a lot of use."

"Not really," Worry began to creep into Pepper's voice. "I noticed he hadn't been around as much but I assumed he had to have tests run on his blood and such. And I've noticed he's been tense, but it wasn't the same as before when he left... How many times?"

"Three last week, four so far this week. And last time he didn't have somewhere to go hide."

"How bad is it Tony?"

"I don't know, but I'm not feeling good about it at all. He's encrypted all his notes and I'm trying to be good and not hack into them. Well not until we talk…" Tony turned his attention to JARVIS, "Where is Dr. Banner?"

"Meditation room sir. He's been there since two a.m. His vitals are more elevated than yesterday but he is showing no signs of converting."

"Fuck." Tony hissed out.

"What Tony? I could only hear part of …"

"He's back downstairs Pep, fifth time this week. I think it'll be just a matter of time before the other guy comes out. I know he wanted this to work, hell I did too. But he has to stop. Obviously this isn't working." Tony sighed, "I'm not sure why I even called you. You've got things to do."

"You're worried Tony, I'm glad you called. I worry about him too you know. But I do have to go into this meeting. The good thing is he can get to the containment room if he needs to. He's safe and that's why you built it right? So the other guy could come out and no one would get hurt."

"It's just hard having him go through this and nothing I can do."

"Yeah, but eventually you find ways to deal with it. But no drinking Tony. Okay I really have to go."

"Bye Pepper." Tony disconnected with a sigh. He really wanted a drink but knew Pepper was right. "JARVIS inform Bruce that I'll be in lab two when he's ready to talk."

Tony's work was interrupted by a barely audible mention of his name. He turned to find Bruce leaning against the door frame, heavy, dark circles around his eyes, shirtless, wearing a pair of faded sweatpants. Bruce was breathing heavy like he had just finished a marathon and was barely standing but seemed unable to move. "Sit down Bruce, you look like you are about to faint." Bruce moved from the door with great effort and collapsed into a rolling chair at one of the lab tables.

"I guess I'm ready to discuss C-36…"

"I told you, no discussion. You are stopping the trial."

"I can't Tony, not yet. I'm not at therapeutic dose."'

"And what do you expect to happen then? Suddenly everything become Disney and the other guy turns into tinker bell, or jiminy cricket?"

"Not funny Tony. I know it looks bad right now…"

"Bad? Do you know how many times you've been down to the fortress of solitude?"

"I've been to the mediation room," Bruce voice grew tense "exactly eight times. Right now my body is fighting it. When I reach therapeutic dose everything will be fine." The last words were said through gritted teeth. "Tony can we please stop? It's so hard, and I don't have the…"

Tony crossed the lab in a few quick steps and knelt beside the now trembling scientist and put his arms around him, "Shh, calm down. I'm sorry. Breathe, come on do your breathing, you know how to do this." Bruce took a few more shuttered breaths before inhaling deeply and letting it out. He repeated it a few more times. "Do you need to go downstairs?"

Bruce pushed away slightly from Tony so he could look into his eyes, "No I think I'm good. Don't be sorry, I'm usually not this easily set off."

Tony stroked Bruce's hair, "I know, this trial…"

"This trial will end soon Tony, I'm almost at therapeutic level then everything will be fine. I could just stay downstairs until this is over it would make things…"

"No. You spend too much time down there now." Tony kissed Bruce's lips lightly, eliciting the slightest smile from him. "You look exhausted, let's get you to bed."

For the next few days' things seemed to get slightly better. Tony and Pepper made of point of spending more time with Bruce. Time that included lots of relaxing; on the terrace, on the couch, in bed. Tony's usual music playlist was reversed only for the lab; everywhere else had a background of new age or classical music. Everything they could think of to keep Bruce from being aggravated from outside distractions so he could focus on keeping the other guy under wraps. But even with all their efforts Bruce had to visit the meditation room for at least a couple of hours each day.

* * *

Tony had to leave Stark Tower on business. A tower in Tokyo was about to come online being powered by arc reactor technology and the customer insisted that Tony make an appearance to throw the ceremonial switch. Normally Pepper would go along but she decided that someone needed to be there for Bruce.

"You should've gone too Pepper, you don't need to be around for this." Bruce said sleepily. He had just wakened from yet another nap to find his head in Pepper's lap and her stroking his hair.

"There will be many more of these launches. I've seen Tokyo, it's nice, but I rather be here with you." Pepper leaned down and kissed him, her hair tickling along his face. It felt nice, he felt relaxed for the first time in a days, but still the trial on his mind.

"I hit therapeutic dosage today, it should get better, but if not…" Pepper silenced him with another kiss.

"Enjoy the moment," Pepper said stretching her hands over his chest letting her fingers gently glide over its surface. Bruce took in a deep breath and let out the barest of moans.

"I would enjoy the moment more if you were lying beside me, or on top of me. Either is good."

Pepper chuckles as she lies down beside Bruce, "And here I thought this was about getting you to relax." Bruce begins kissing down Pepper's neck and along her shoulder, "I guess you can relax later." Bruce placed many kisses on various parts of Pepper's body. Every time she would try to reciprocate he would gently push her away.

Bruce maneuvered himself above her, "You've taken care of me these last few days, let me return the favor," he said while laying a row of kisses down the center of her stomach. When she goes to entangle her fingers in his hair he playfully grabs her wrist pinning them down on either side of her. "Just lay back, gorgeous. I'm taking care of you," he says, blowing across the wet kisses causing Pepper to gasp and arch her back in response. Bruce smiles at her, ducks his head back down, playfully nipping at the place just above her belly button. Suddenly Bruce is very still, mouth hovering just over Pepper's skin, his breath coming harder and faster. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to focus on his breathing.

"You okay babe?" Pepper raises her head to see what's wrong but all she can see is the top of his head. She hears mumbled words that she thought sounded like 'I'm fine' so lays her head back down. Bruce is still not moving after a minute so Pepper goes to prop herself up on her elbows. But first she has to pull her wrists from Bruce's grip. Instead of letting go his grip on Pepper's wrists tightens until she yelps in pain, "Bruce, what the... Oh god, are you okay Bruce?"

There is a low growl in response.

"Dr. Banner, I detect seriously elevated levels…" JARVIS announces.

"I know JARVIS," Bruce snapped, "Move Pepper." His voice became strained, as he released her wrists and rolled away from her. "Move slowly toward the bathroom and lock yourself in there until JARVIS says it's okay."

Pepper was about to argue, to try and soothe Bruce back into normalcy, when she looked over and could see clearly the muscles in his face and arms pulled almost painfully tight. She quietly slides off the bed and backs away towards the bathroom, quieting her internal urge to run, never once taking her eyes off Bruce. However, Bruce didn't look back; he closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths. He didn't open his eyes until he heard the click of the bathroom door lock.

"Dr. Banner…"

"I'm headed to the elevator JARVIS. Put security on alert. I don't know if I'll make it."

By the time he made it to the basement floor the green was flooding his eyes, the muscles in his arms and legs were expanding. "Just a little longer" he told himself. It was only a hundred feet from the elevator to the containment room door but it felt like miles. Every step was a struggle, it was so tempting to just stop fighting to let the rage monster consume him but he held on. At the door his mind was so foggy with the other guy's primal thoughts that it takes three times to hit the button to open the doors. The moment he hears the doors shut behind him he concedes defeat and lets the Hulk out to play.

"Ms. Potts, Dr. Banner is in the containment facility. You can leave the bathroom now." Pepper heard JARVIS but her shaking body was finding it hard to respond. She knew Bruce could change, had seen him do so at will, on tape, but it was nothing like this. To see him that close to the edge, knowing how quick he could change, it was just too much at the moment. Pepper slid down and sat in the shower she had been standing in. She didn't know why she had hid in the shower. Maybe it was because it was furthest away from the door, but she knew the shower doors, or even the bathroom door wouldn't have protected her had Bruce hulked out. She pulled her knees to her chest, laid her head on them and let the tears that she had been holding back since Bruce told her to go finally fall. Soon the streaming tears became racking sobs. What had she gotten herself into?

After what seemed to be hours of speeches and the ceremonial throwing of the switch, Tony was finally able to escape to his hotel room. After a shower, a change of clothes, and a drink, he checked his messages. There was just one note from JARVIS – Dr. Banner is in the containment facility. "Son of a bitch." Tony checked the time of the message; it had been eight hours ago, when he was helping with the last minute checks for the reactor. He had been worried about Bruce and Pepper but he was too far away to help, so he lost himself in work. Now he wished nothing more than to be home, whether he could help or not. He dialed Pepper.

The sound of the phone echoing against the shower wall woke her up. Her head was pounding, her eyes hurt, her back hurt, and her throat was sore. The phone rang again. Retrieving the phone from her pocket, she took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and steadied herself. "Hi Tony, how's Tokyo?"

"I know Bruce went all green and ragey. I had JARVIS notify me. I'm sorry I hadn't checked my messages I would've called sooner. Are you alright? How's Bruce? I'll be on the way home as soon as we can get the plane in the air. I shouldn't have left…"

"I'm…okay Tony. He was able to get to containment before he transformed. I haven't checked on him but I figured if something was wrong JARVIS would have alerted me. You stay there; you need to make some more contacts. Remember we promised five new Stark powered towers in Tokyo by the end of the year. I'm, we're fine here."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I'll manage. This is part of living with, loving Bruce. I'm going to have to deal with it eventually."

"Okay Pepper. I'll be home soon. Call me if you need anything. Go stay at Potts Tower if you need to, Bruce will understand. He'd want you to be safe."

"No one is ever really safe Tony. There are a million things that could kill us every day, I'm not running away. You wouldn't either."

"I really don't think you should ever use me as a role model, Pepper."

"Bye Tony, see you in a few days." As she hung up there was a knock on the bathroom door. Pepper slowly got up, getting the feeling back in her legs, walked over, and opened the door.

Bruce reached out and touched her cheek, "I'm sorry."

"Didn't we have a rule about you apologizing?" Pepper responded leaning into the touch. "You have nothing to apologize for, you gave me warning and you didn't change until you were safely in containment. The trial will be over soon and everything will be back to normal."

"There is never normal around me Pepper, there is just calms between storms."

"Normal is relative, Bruce." Pepper went to step forward and her not-quite-awake legs gave way. She fell forward and into Bruce who caught her and held her tight. Pepper was able to steady herself after a few minutes. "You can let me go now."

"Do I have to?" Bruce whispered.

"Just for a moment, I think I need to sit down. My legs are still waking up."

"Oh," Bruce immediately broke the embrace almost causing Pepper to pitch forward again. Bruce quickly recovered and caught her again turning to put an arm around her waist and helped her to the bed. "I hate that you had to see that earlier. Are you okay? I didn't expect you to still be locked in my bathroom after all this time. I really scared you didn't I? I'm sor…"

"You apologize and I'm going to punch you."

"But I scared you, I could've hurt you."

"I hadn't seen you that close to the edge before. It was a bit frightening but it's done…"

"Pepper you were in there for eight hours. I asked JARVIS… I was more than 'a bit frightening'…"

"Okay I freaked out. But I'm better now. I freaked out after witnessing Tony's first truly dark binge. I left and didn't return for days. I've left a few more times since then. But I didn't run this time; I think that's an improvement."

"Maybe you should run Pepper. Stay in Potts Tower until the trial is over. This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm at therapeutic level and the other guy isn't really calming down. I wasn't prepared for that, I knew this would work...I wanted this to work. I may not be able to control myself next time. I can stay in the containment unit but there is no way to track the drug in my system down there so I need to come up to use the lab. When I'm up here you are in danger."

"I'm not leaving. That's final. You can use one of the public labs further down if you want to avoid me, but I preferred you tried to stay up here some." Pepper leaned against Bruce's shoulder and entwined her fingers with his. "I want to be able to know you are okay without having to ask JARVIS."

"But…"

"This discussion is over. Now, what do you need more, food or sleep?"

"Food…" Bruce tightened his fingers around Pepper's, "and you."

Pepper laughed finally breaking the bubble of tension that filled the room, "Men, it's always about sex isn't it?"

Bruce gasped and stuttered, "Th…That's not what I meant. I was…"

Pepper, feeling somewhat better, disentangled herself from Bruce and headed for the door. "Yeah, yeah, that's what you all say. I'm going to see if there is anything in the fridge or if we need to order in." Pepper blew Bruce a kiss, "I'll decide about the other later."

Bruce sat there in stunned silence as Pepper headed down the hall. Then he smiled, he knew she wasn't over being scared but she stayed. She didn't run away or send him away like so many others had and for Bruce that meant the world. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked the empty room before getting up in search of food and maybe something more.

* * *

Tony was home the next evening. He called Pepper right after landing, asking her to ride out with the limo to meet him. Pepper curtly agrees and is sitting on the far side of the limo staring out the window when Tony gets in.

"You were supposed to be in Tokyo for at least two more days." Pepper says when she hears the door close, still not looking in Tony's direction.

"I'm supposed to go on like everything's normal when Bruce obviously not doing well on C-36 and you could be in the line of fire?"

"Everything is fine."

"You didn't sound fine when I called. I know you're not fine. I know how freaked out people get watching Bruce change, especially when he's not in control."

Pepper turns to look at Tony briefly. "He almost changed in front of me. Almost. He made it downstairs in time. The trial will be over soon, everything is fine. I'm fine."

"When this trial is over Pepper, the rage monster is still going be inside, and who knows how this will effect…"

"I know that Tony," Pepper snapped.

"Pepper," Tony said quietly, "you're shaking."

Pepper tried to still her hands but was unable to. She turns toward Tony and tries to plaster on a smile and laugh it off but failed. "It seems I am." Her voice cracked.

Tony moves across the seat and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I knew the drug wasn't working but I wanted to believe because Bruce wanted to believe. I should've stayed. You should go away. At least until the trial is over; I'll take care of him. I have the suit, I'll be safe."

Pepper shook her head. "No…I'm fine. I can't keep running away when things get rough."

"It's not running away. It's falling back. I think that's the term Capiscle uses. Getting to a safe distance so you can figure out your next move. You staying around Bruce while he's on that shit is just going to make you tenser, waiting for the next time. And if you're like that it's going to make him even more tense and likely we'll have another visit from the other guy.

Pepper nodded into Tony's shoulder. "This morning we were eating breakfast… he reached toward me to get something and I screamed, then he tried to hug me and I flinched, I didn't mean to …and he's…he's been in the meditation room since then. Maybe," tears welled up in her eyes, "Maybe it would be better if I go… just for a little while."

Tony told Happy to drive them to Potts Tower and held her the whole way, not letting her go until she was laying on the bed of the guest apartment she had set aside there. "Make me a list of things you need when you have a chance and I'll bring them over myself. I'll explain everything to Bruce."

"Thanks Tony. Tell him I still love him and… I'm sorry. I'll be better in a day or two."

"I know you will. You're amazing." Tony kissed Pepper gently and headed back to the car. She waited ten minutes to make sure Tony wasn't coming back before heading to her office. This was not something she was simply going to get over by spending days in bed or in front of the TV with a gallon of ice cream. This was a fear she would have to confront every day if she wanted to maintain a relationship with Bruce and she wanted to do that very much. To conquer her fear she needed to know what she was up against. "JARVIS, send everything you have on Dr. Banner and the Hulk to my computer… files, videos, everything. I need to see it all."


	3. Happy Birthday

"Mr. Stark, today is Dr. Banner's birthday." JARVIS reported.

"I know!" Tony snapped as he collapsed the holographic screens he had been looking at. Instead of various projects and computations it had been websites for various products; clothing, jewelry, scientific toys, furnishings, etc. It was Bruce's birthday and Tony still hadn't picked out a gift. Tony knew what gift he would like to give Bruce, a gift he wouldn't mind giving him most nights. However, in the six months that they had been seeing each other, Bruce still wasn't ready for full intimacy with Tony. "JARVIS, get me a list of the restaurants we've gone to in the last six months." At least he could reserve the restaurant, he thought.

"JARVIS don't bother, I reserved the restaurant for Bruce's birthday last week." Pepper interupted as she entered the lab, "I've also invited the rest of the Avenger team to dinner as well as cake and ice cream at the tower afterward. And I emailed you a few suggestions for a gift I'm sure you haven't purchased yet and no, you naked is not on the list."

Tony pouted at Pepper before walking across to her, circling her waist with his hands, "You liked it for your birthday."

"It was a moment of weakness."

Tony nuzzles Pepper's neck, "Want to have that moment again?"

Pepper ran a hand through Tony's hair and chuckles, "Unfortunately I have work to do."

"Why did you invite the team? With you over at your tower most of the time the three of us really haven't gotten to spend any time together. And why are you here, in the lab? I mean I don't mind at all that you are here, believe me…"

"First, I invited the group because Bruce should have a party and these are probably the only people he feels comfortable around besides you and me. Second, the reason I came down here is to let you know I'm moving back in."

Tony pulled her into a tight hug, "Great. Because seriously I hate your bed over there, mine is definitely more comfortable and bigger too. Have you told Bruce?"

"Last night when he was over."

"He was at your tower?"

"Yeah, that was part of what convinced me it was time. He felt comfortable enough to come across town and stay the night…"

"He stayed the night…"

"You are interrupting Tony. Yes, he stayed the night. And I figured if he was willing to stay somewhere other than here, to stay somewhere without a containment facility, that he had to feel more in control. Plus I understand him more now."

"So the files helped?"

"Yes, very much. There still a little fear there but it's informed fear. It is the same with you. But I love you both anyway, fear or no fear."

"You're a bit scary sometimes yourself Pepper…"

"Good. So you'll be ready at six-thirty to head to dinner. And you'll have a gift for Bruce as well or do you want me to just pick something out?"

"I can pick out a gift, Pepper, I am a genius." Tony snaps.

"Well you have eight hours to do it in. Don't call me at six expecting a miracle," Pepper said as she left the lab.

"I won't," Tony replied. With a wave of his hand, he opened back all the screens. In the middle he saw the perfect gift. "JARVIS, check where that can be picked up locally and then have Hap pick it up."

Bruce had spent most of the morning in bed. He hated birthdays. He didn't really remember a good one in his childhood. The earlier ones had just been yet another occasion for his father to get drunk and belligerent. Pretty soon his mother just stopped having birthday parties, not wanting to deal with the embarrassment of his father's alcoholism that was usually kept behind closed doors. After his mother's death his aunt tried hard to make birthday's fun but mostly he just used them to mark time that had passed from that horrible night.

Once he got older and went away to college he mostly got away from acknowledging them all together. If he didn't tell people and they really didn't go out of their way to find out. Betty remembered his birthdays but respected his dislike of celebration, so generally it was just a quiet 'Happy Birthday' when no one else was around and maybe a nice dinner out. But now he was living in Stark Tower and more importantly with Tony Stark. Stark could be called anything but subtle. He shuddered under his blankets thinking what Stark had in store for him today. There is a knock on his bedroom door, which he ignores and hopes the person will just assume that he is sleeping, but then he hears the door open.

"Tony, I'm really not in ready to face whatever you have planned…"

"Then how about just facing the day since Tony doesn't have anything planned," Pepper says as she sits on the bed, "And like you hiding under the covers would stop him if he did."

"I'm not hiding."

"Could've fooled me," Pepper leans down and kisses Bruce's forehead, "Happy Birthday Bruce, at least I hope we can make it happy for you."

"Depends, what's on the agenda?"

"Dinner with the rest of the team at seven and then back here for cake, ice cream, and a movie if you want."

"That's all?"

Pepper nodded, "Disappointed?"

"Oh god, no. Relieved is a better word, I think I can handle that. I was just worried…"

"That Tony would do something embarrassing and ridiculously over the top?" Bruce nodded. "He knows you better than you think and he cares enough to not do something that's going to make you uncomfortable. I mean if he thought for minute you would enjoy that stuff he would do it, but he wants you happy more than he wants to show off."

"I know. I just wish I could make him happy as well."

"You do make him happy Bruce…"

"Not with certain things, I know he's being patient but for how much longer? How much before I'm just not worth waiting for?"

"What's holding you back?"

"Me I guess. I'm not used to not knowing what to do."

"When you lost your virginity did you know what to do?"

Bruce laughed, "Really the only thing I think I knew was where the parts were supposed to go. But I was younger then, I'm supposed to…"

"You're supposed to be yourself. Don't worry about it. Have you ever considered the reason Tony is being so patient is that he's nervous too?"

"But Tony's a…"

"Playboy. Sure. But I don't think he's ever been sober with a guy. And even then it's only been a couple that I've known about. I had to retrieve pictures from a journalist one time. It wasn't that Tony was with a guy; it was that he was so drunk you could even tell in the photo. Well that and the guy was from a rival company that we were in a contract bidding war against. So no I'm not thinking he's winning in the experience department."

"Oh great, it's high school all over again."

"True, but once the awkward start is over with it gets nothing but better."

Deciding that it was safe to get out of bed, Bruce went to work in the lab until dinner. By six-thirty he was dressed and headed toward the elevator to find Tony waiting with a box in his hand.

"Pepper is going to meet us at the restaurant; she had to go fix something at the other tower." Tony said as he leaned in to kiss Bruce. Bruce realized as he was enjoying probably the hundredth kiss from Tony that it was so natural to him now. How he didn't agonize over every kiss like he did in the beginning. He loved that every kiss still sent tingles of electricity through him that didn't seem to rouse the monster inside. "Happy Birthday Gamma Boy," Tony said, in a low sultry voice that almost made Bruce want to skip dinner all together.

"Thank you Tony, what's in the box?"

"Condoms, lube, handcuffs, ball gag." Tony rattled off matter of factly. Bruce's mouth dropped open and he just stared at Tony, too in shock to say anything. A big smile spread across Tony's face as he clapped a hand on Bruce's shoulder and guided him into the elevator, "If you could see your face right now. It's okay Bruce, I'm joking. Maybe for our year anniversary but no, this is just a simple gift for you; one that you can open in public without fear of embarrassment."

"Oh okay," Bruce managed to stammer out.

Pushing the elevator button for his private garage Tony added, "However, if you would like those things instead I'm sure we have time to make a stop on the way to the restaurant." Tony almost dropped the box laughing at the face Bruce made in response.

When they get to the restaurant, the rest of the team is already there. Pepper arrives about five minutes later and the maître d' escorts them to a private room at the back of the restaurant. Bruce debates where to sit. He's sure the rest of the team has their suspicions of what was going on in Stark Tower, but no one had come right out and said anything. In the end, Bruce sat between Steve and Thor but still directly across from Tony, who he swears was making eyes at him.

Once orders were taken general dinner conversation ensued and Bruce accepted that this would be a good birthday after all. Mainly because he wasn't the center of attention; between Clint and Natasha's mission stories and Thor updating everyone on Loki, Bruce only had to answer a question or two.

"Time for presents," Tony suddenly announces at the end of dinner. As if by magic a small stack of gifts appeared in front of Bruce, he didn't know where to start. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a birthday present. "Um, Bruce, any time now. And don't be one of those people who tries to save the paper, just rip into them."

Bruce opened the first gift, a joint one from Clint and Natasha. It was a gift certificate for yoga classes and a chanting CD. "We figured you can never have enough calming things," Clint explained.

"Plus yoga is good training for flexibility in fighting," Natasha added.

The next gift was from Thor, it was a bluish green rock. "It's a piece of Asgard, apparently it's not like anything here. But it's not dangerous; Director Fury had it checked for me. But I'm told it can do interesting things when heated. I thought you would enjoy studying the alchemy of it."

"Thank you Thor."

Next he opened the gift from Steve and laughed for a solid minute.

"Hey Banner, share with the class," Clint chided.

Bruce finally laid the gift on the table. It was a drawing, Hulk in sitting in a field of flowers surrounded by the rest of the team having a picnic. "I don't think I would ever imagine the big guy like this."

"Why am I sitting in a nest?" Clint asked and everyone started laughing.

Finally it was down to two gifts. He picked up Tony's first. "Open the other one," Tony said from across the table, "Best for last and all that." Pepper glared at him but said nothing. Bruce sat the gift aside only now a little nervous about its contents. Pepper's gift was wrapped in a purple silk scarf, which Bruce draped around his shoulder; inside was a small leather-bound journal.

"I figured you were close to finishing up your current journal and could use a new one."

"Not quite, but I feel like I'm starting a new chapter in my life anyway, so a new journal would definitely be in order."

"What do you mean new chapter?" Steve asked.

"You know with being in Stark Tower, not on the road like I've been all the time."

"But you've been there six months, haven't you?" Steve continued.

"Yes Steve and I haven't been in one place like that since forever." Bruce snuck a glance at Pepper and Tony, "It's my first home in a long, long time." Bruce went silent at the thought of how Stark Tower had in fact become a home, especially with Pepper moving back in. It was nice and he was content.

"Earth to Bruce, last gift is waiting to be opened," Tony said shocking him out of his thoughts. Bruce opened the gift slowly, half expecting for something to jump out once he removed the lid. Looking down at the gift he looked up to Tony and smiled.

"Thanks Tony, this is perfect." He lifted the t-shirt out and showed everyone.

"You do your own stunts? I don't get the reference," Steve stated. Thor nodded in agreement. Clint was leaning over to Natasha letting her know what size shirt he wore and reminding her his birthday was just around the corner.

"It's from a TV show, Steve. It's called Mythbusters, they try to prove or disprove urban legends and such.

"They blow stuff up," Tony added. "Bruce makes me watch it when I'd much rather drink. It has reduced my monthly alcohol bill quite a lot."

"Must be a really great show then," Natasha states with just a hint of sarcasm.

"It is," Tony responded. "The company isn't half bad either."

The team came back to Stark Tower for cake and ice cream. There had been general talk about watching a movie. However, these were smart people who had caught on quickly to all the stage yawning Tony was doing shortly after dessert was over. Within ten minutes all the guests had said their goodbyes leaving Tony, Bruce, and Pepper alone in the living room.

"Well," Pepper said, doing a dramatic yawn herself, "I guess I'll head to bed. Bruce would you like to join me?"

"Wait," Tony interjected before Bruce could answer, "You can't be tired Pepper, it's not even ten o'clock. Besides, I thought we'd get to share Bruce tonight, being his birthday and all."

"I thought you were tired Tony," Pepper responded with a smirk. "All that yawning, I'm amazed you are still awake."

"Very funny Pepper, you know I was trying to be nice. I could've just said get the hell out of here but you told me I needed to stop being rude. It was an improvement, no?"

"Slight."

"Thanks Tony," Bruce interjected. "The guys are nice to have over but I was having enough of social time as well."

"So," Pepper said flopping onto the couch. "What do should we do now?"

"We could…" Tony started.

"No threesome Tony," Pepper and Bruce responded at the same time.

Tony gives them his best hurt look, "I was going to suggest coffee on the terrace; it is a clear night with a full moon. I do think of things other than sex you know."

Looking out over the terrace, everyone is quietly sipping their coffee. It's been a nice night and with all the noise of company gone it feels good just to be in each other's space. Bruce is the one to break the silence. "JARVIS, can you play that song list I told you about earlier today."

"Of course Dr. Banner."

As the first notes began to play Bruce steps in front of Pepper and holds out one of his hands, "May I have this dance?"

Pepper took his hand and smiled, "Of course."

"I warn you, I'm not a good dancer."

"That's okay I tend to lead. But if you just want to stand here and sway, that's okay too." The two swayed in the moonlight, Pepper's head on Bruce's shoulder. Tony finished his coffee and sat off to the side quietly dictating notes to JARVIS of a new idea he had to improve one of his projects.

"I'm glad you're moving back in," Bruce said "I've missed you being here. I promise not to scare you like that ever again."

"Bruce you can't promise that, no one can promise that. All I ask is that you be honest with me when things are feeling…shakey. Okay?"

"I can do that." Bruce held Pepper a little tighter, a little closer as they continued to sway through the first song, until the end of the second.

"I should probably head to bed. I really am tired, and it's another busy day tomorrow." Pepper whispered in his ear and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Happy Birthday Bruce." Bruce watched as Pepper went over to Tony and gave him a kiss goodnight as well. He didn't watch her as she left; he was too lost in his thoughts and screwing up his courage.

As the next song on his play list began to play a slightly nervous Bruce walked over to Tony and extended his hand, "Your turn, Tony."

"I've never danced with another man before," Tony responded, taking Bruce's hand. "Which one of us gets to lead?"

"You can Tony," Bruce chuckled, "You always do."

Tony and Bruce danced and chatted through three songs. Although by song two they kept starting and stopping since they were talking projects and Tony kept describing with his hands. Midway through song three Bruce grabs Tony's hands and pulls them down and around him. "My favorite part of the song," Bruce said as he put his arms around Tony waist and leaned his head against Tony's shoulder. Tony leaned his head to touch Bruce's and quietly lead both of them in a simple box-step for the rest of the song.

"This has been the best birthday I can remember."

"Next year will be even better."

"Nothing over the top Tony."

"Not over the top, I was thinking a weekend, private island…clothing optional."

"Getting away from the city would be nice."

"Don't forget the clothing optional," Tony responded kissing the top of Bruce's head.

"I'm not, speaking of which, I think, no, I know I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Tony asked.

Bruce leaned away from Tony, moving to put his arms around his neck and looked him directly in his questioning eyes. "I'm ready to take this relationship to the next level." Bruce chuckled nervously, "That sounded horrible. Look Tony I care about you a lot and I find you incredibly intelligent, funny," Bruce paused to kiss Tony, "and sexy. I want to show you how much…intimately, very intimately."

"Are you sure you're ready Gamma Boy," Tony said with just a bit of salaciousness in his smile. Bruce responded by removing one of his arms from around Tony's neck, slowly running his hand down Tony's side, across Tony's hip, grazing along his zipper before cupping Tony, already semi erect, in his hand and massaging through the material of the pants. A full body shudder runs through Tony. "Oh fuck… Bruce," he breathes out.

"Yes," Bruce's replies in a low voice, "Something you need?"

"I need you to never stop doing that. If this is another tease," a moan escaped Tony lips. "I know I've been trying to be understanding, more than understanding but if this is a tease, I'm going to have to hurt you."

"No tease babe." Bruce removed his hand which elicited a whimper from Tony, then a gasp as he unbuttoned and unzipped the billionaire's pants. Bruce let his fingers dance across Tony's belly, long petting strokes, before taking a deep breath and letting his hand glide down behind the waist band of Tony's briefs and takes of ahold of him again. It was a slightly awkward angle but Tony definitely wasn't complaining. "You said I had six months to get over my doubts about you and Pepper," Bruce continus as he begins to stroke up and down the length. "It's been six months, and I'm tired of listening to the voices in my head telling me what I don't want or need when clearly I feel differently… am I doing okay? I know how to do for my…"

Tony quiets Bruce with a finger against his lips, "Perfect," Tony responds, his voice breathy. "You're absolutely perfect. But I, we should do this someplace, nicer, more comfort," Tony's words were cut off by his own moan.

"Your room," Bruce queries.

Tony shook his head, "Pepper may be…My god Bruce you have amazing hands. But we should…"

"My room," Bruce responds. Tony nodded unable to form words at that moment. On the next stroke up Bruce brought his hand up and past the waistband of Tony's underwear eliciting another whimper. "I should go pick up first," Bruce says with a smile. He backs away then turns and not quite runs towards his bedroom.

Tony kicks off his shoes, taking his pants the rest of the way off as well as his underwear. "You better be naked by the time I get there," Tony yells after him, undoing his tie as follows after Bruce.

Bruce yells back at him playfully, "Nothing but my birthday suit."


	4. Bite Me

_This chapter is a bit of a experiment. I've not written first person before but I have to admit trying to embody Tony Stark was fun. Hope you like it, let me know what you think._

I realize I need no introduction but for the record I'm Tony Stark, and I'm an Odaxelagniaholic. I know it's a mouthful, not pun intended. For those who don't know what that means and are too lazy to look that up, odaxelagnia is getting off on being bitten or biting. I added 'holic' because you know I don't do anything half way.

I absolutely love biting. There is nothing greater than pressing your teeth against warm flesh, sucking in a part of it, while leaving your mark on the rest. I don't break skin, I'm not some vampire wannabe. But I do love leaving bruises, marking my love as MINE. You already know I have a possessive streak.

The problem is I don't get to indulge in biting often. Pepper, well she bruises as easy as an overripe peach in a bag full of groceries. She doesn't mind, much, but I have to be very careful where I place them. One particular time I covered both of her arms in lovely round bruises. We were watching a movie, it was foreign, French, it was sensual and I was doing my best Gomez Addams impersonation but with teeth. Pepper, being a trooper that she is, was fine with it. Even if it meant wearing a long sleeve blazer in the middle of July. As luck would have it the next day she was in a car accident. She was fine, but the paramedics insisted on taking off her jacket. The EMT nearly had a heart attack. The unfunny part of this was the domestic violence complaint he filed. Apparently some people don't understand a little marking between consenting adults. So we've had to be a lot more cautious and that's been a bit of a downer.

Now Bruce, he's a whole different set of issues. He's pretty willing to let me get away with most anything in the bedroom now, I mean who can resist my charms? However, we always have to cautious, not wanting to wake up green and ragey. But I still manage to slip in a nip or two. It's so hard not to do more, his reactions are amazing.

"_Ow!"_

"_Sorry babe," Tony responded, darting out his tongue across the area of skin trying to soothe the bite. It was quiet for a few minutes. Well quiet if you ignored the gentle moans and sighs. _

"_Ow! Dammit Tony. Stop it."_

"_That was barely a nibble."_

"_Bullshit, I feel blood."_

"_That's drool gamma boy, sometimes I just can't help it when I see how great your body looks."_

_Bruce chuckles, "You are such a liar, and my body is average if even that. Beside it's pitch black in here, you can't see anything."_

_Tony removes the covers from his head and leans up from the middle of the bed where he had been paying great attention to Bruce's stomach, "Remember built in flashlight? And never," Tony bent back down and placed more kisses on Bruce's stomach working his way up to his chest. "Never, ever, let anyone tell you, you don't have a great body, including yourself." Tony worked his way up to Bruce's mouth and places a gentle kiss there before moving over and down his neck. Tony stops every so often to pull a bit of flesh gently into his mouth being very careful not to give into the urge to bite down. Well, almost._

"_Dammit Tony. Jarvis lights, fifty percent illumination." As soon as Bruce can see he smacks Tony's arm and shoves the billionaire off him, a bit more roughly then if it was just Bruce at the wheel. Bruce lurches out of bed and picks up his pants on the floor, quickly steps into them, and heads for the door._

"_Brucey, where…" Tony starts after he manages to get himself turned around in Bruce's direction._

"_Downstairs… mediation room…don't follow." Bruce responds shakily as he stumbles out the door._

_Tony flops back down on the bed, "Fuck." His body is tense as he fights every feeling, every voice screaming in his head to follow Bruce, to comfort him, to apologize. "JARVIS?"_

"_His vitals are elevated but well within safe parameters. He should be in the meditation room in two minutes." JARVIS responded anticipating the question._

_Tony bites his knuckle in frustration. It's not Bruce, it doesn't feel anywhere near the same._

He came back upstairs of course. It was nearly a day later but I didn't notice the time, I was too busy working in a guilt-ridden haze. Don't laugh, even narcissists feel guilty. And believe me, causing my gamma boy to almost hulk-out is high on the guilt inducing list. Anyway, he comes up to my lab and you know what he did? He apologized. That's right he apologizes for not being able control himself. He…apologizes…for…his…lack of control. He's so selfless sometimes I don't know whether to hug him or smack him. I couldn't have this. He feels bad enough for carrying around a rage monster inside, I wasn't going to let him take on guilt that clearly didn't belong to him.

"_It's me that should be sorry, I was an ass. I just can't help myself sometimes Bruce, it's just that…"_

"_You only bite the ones you love. I know Tony. And it's kinda cute, really. Except you don't stop when I say to." Bruce chuckles, "And then there is the part where you leave marks I can't cover up and I have to explain it when I go to a meeting"_

"_That only happened once," Tony looked up from his work and smiled. "Not my fault you wore short sleeves."_

"_The guy wanted to go for a run. Meeting while you can barely breathe is beyond my comprehension but you said it was important to Stark Industries."_

"_It was dear and it must not have bothered him too much, he gave us the contract." Tony stepped forward grabbing Bruce's hands into his. "I am sorry, really. I hate that I was the reason you were downstairs." _

"_Let it go. You built that for a reason. There are many things that can set me off or nothing at all. I just need to work on calming down when you do that."_

"_I need to work on stopping when you tell me to."_

"_Tony Stark stop when there is pleasure to be had," Bruce chuckled "I'd love to see that."_

And I did work on it. No matter how frustrating it was. Even Pepper tried to help out, offering her soft delicate skin more often than usual. I don't care what anyone says, there is definite advantages to more than one lover. Especially when you have two as nice as I have. I was really good, most of the time. But you see Bruce has a neck that practically screams 'bite me'. And then there is his collar bone and that little gasp he makes when your teeth graze the area where the two meet. The way he arches his back when I bite down on just the right place on his inner thigh…Excuse me I need a moment…Okay I'm good. Of course…errors were made. I blame it on his inability to speak loudly enough while gasping and panting for more. Don't mistake it; he likes to be bitten as much as I like to bite him.

I thought my errors had been forgiven but then he locks me out of his lab. He never locks me out of the lab, that's where the magic happens. Not that magic, get your mind out of the gutter, I'm talking mental magic. Somehow discussing scientific things in a lab makes his neurons fire even more perfectly than normal. Some of the best projects we are working on have come from just sitting there in the middle of the night and letting him talk.

But I couldn't do that now and I'm sure it had something to do with me causing him to have to go 'mediate' three times in the last week. I tried to keep busy, put my mind off that closed door. I almost called Pepper to see if she could get in but she was in meetings. I thought surely he'd come up for dinner. But I had cold pizza alone, Pepper had a dinner date. I went back to the lab, to bed briefly, then back to the lab. Dummy went offline for some unknown reason and I spent the next twelve hours trying to figure out why. He's better now but it did serve as a good distraction. But it's been over a day and according to JARVIS, Bruce hasn't left his lab in that whole time. That's not like him, much like the locked lab door.

By dinner I've been patient enough, he needs to eat, and I know he doesn't keep snacks in his lab like I do. But then considering some of the substances he works with, I understand. So here I am standing in front of his lab door trying to knock like a normal human being. I hear sounds, so I know he's in there. I promise you the first words out of my mouth will be I'm sorry. I hear a click and he opens the door.

"_When's the last time you've eaten?"_

"_Hello to you too Tony. I think yesterday, maybe today. Pepper brought me something at some point."_

_Tony looks around the room but can't figure out what has been occupying Bruce's time. "Well at least you got her when I screw up," He says not quite meeting Bruce's gaze. _

"_You didn't screw up Tony. It's just a situation we have to work on. Don't beat yourself up about it. If anything it was my fault this time. It felt so good and I kept encouraging you. I lost my focus, that's all."_

"_It felt good?" Tony spared a glance at Bruce._

_Bruce closed his eyes and hummed, "Yes, very good. I must have traced those marks a dozen times before they disappeared."_

"_Wish I could've seen them," Tony responded wistfully. Just then he noticed something large in the corner covered by a tarp. "So, new project?" He continued as he walked toward the mysterious form._

_Bruce grabbed Tony gently by the arm, turning him away from the object. "So it's not just the biting then." Bruce responded, pointedly not answering Tony's question. "Here I thought bruising was just an unfortunate side effect."_

"_What can I say, I like marking what's mine." Tony replied with one of his winning smiles plastered on his face, "Did you not see the big 'Stark' on the side of this building?"_

_Bruce shook his head, "Why am I surprised?"_

"_So," Tony continued pivoting back toward the covered object, "are you going to tell about what's behind sheet number one over there?" In response Bruce placed his lips against Tony's ear. Then gently began nibbling on the lobe. He moved from there down and along Tony's neck until he got the moan he was waiting for. _

"_Which do you want Tony?" Bruce whispered in his ear. "Do you want to know what's under the tarp, or do you want me to continue this upstairs, in bed, right now?_

It was a long time before I found out what was under that tarp. Weeks in fact, this was partly because Bruce is really good at deception and avoidance. He has had to avoid so many people that wanted to throw him in a cage he's king of the sidestep. Every time I'd ask about the tarp he'd change the subject. He let me back in the lab, but never near the covered mystery and never left me alone in there. A week later I had to travel half-way around the world for business. I invited him to come along with Pepper and I but he said he'd be bored. Besides the eighteen hour plane ride would've been stressful to say the least. It was fun the first few days with Pepper along, but then she went back home to take care of business from that end and I was stuck alone. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but my playboy days seem to be falling behind me. I spent the next three nights alone in bed wondering what Pepper and Bruce are up to.

_When Pepper arrived home from the airport back she found the apartment empty. She thought nothing of it and after unpacking and a change of clothes went down to surprise Bruce in his lab. Except that he wasn't there. "JARVIS, where is Bruce?"_

"_Containment room, Ms. Potts."_

_Pepper's stomach suddenly felt like it was full of lead weights, "Is he okay?" _

"_All his vitals are normal."_

_Pepper was tempted to press the button for the basement but instead takes a couple of deep breaths, "When he comes back upstairs tell him I'll be in my office. Don't notify Tony of this. I don't want him to worry when he's so far away." _

"_Yes Ms. Potts."_

_At five-thirty, Pepper's phone rang. "I'm sorry I meant to be upstairs when you got back."_

"_What happened? Are you okay? We shouldn't have left you…"_

"_It's okay Pepper," Bruce said gently. "I didn't change; I was just in the containment room. I'm fine really."_

"_Really?" Pepper strained, not yet realizing she was holding her breath._

"_Really. There is a whole protocol of notifications if I change remember?_

_Pepper let out the breath and nodded, "Sorry, I panicked when JARVIS…"_

"_Understandable. But I was just in there working on something."_

"_What?"_

"_Well if you have time, I'd like you to come down and see."_

_Pepper stepped cautiously into the containment room. She had never been inside it. In fact she had never been downstairs. The room itself looked harmless just like many anonymous warehouses, but remembering its purpose sent a shiver down her spine._

_Bruce walked immediately over to her pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry I scared you again. I really didn't mean to."_

"_It's okay, the fact your fine makes it okay." Pepper pulled back a bit and looked at Bruce, "Why are you in a robe? If you think that I'm going to have sex…"_

_Bruce chuckled, "Maybe later but not in here, that would be creepy. No I have something to show you."_

"_Everything under there I've seen already. Nice to look at but I could've seen it upstairs."_

"_You haven't see this," Bruce took a breath stepped back and dropped the robe._

"_Bruce…what…the…hell?" _

"_Immersion therapy, of sorts." Pepper stepped forward and tentatively touched one of what appeared to be dozens of bruises all over the surface of Bruce's skin._

"_These look like teeth marks."_

"_Because they are." Bruce raised a finger in front of Pepper, silencing her before she asked more questions. "I'm not as good at building things as Tony but I was able to put together this." Bruce took another step back and removed the tarp from the apparatus that was against the wall to right. What was revealed looked like a robotic arm with a set of teeth attached where a hand should've been._

_Pepper's brain was flooded with all kinds of questions. She decided to forgo the 'are you insane' because having spent enough time living with Bruce and Tony she knew that was a moot point. "Are those real?" she asked instead._

"_Real enough, dentures. It's amazing what you can come buy online."_

"_So, you just had this thing bite you?" Pepper walked cautiously around the device, having learned early on the danger of being around prototypes._

"_It was a little more complicated than that, but essentially yes. I wanted to get to a point where I can be bitten and the big guy doesn't throw a tantrum."_

"_And you did all this," Pepper pointed toward the marks with a sweep of her hand, "Just to indulge Tony's little fetish."_

"_Well," Bruce shrugged, "I would do just about anything for him." Bruce turned away from Pepper, "That and I kind of like when he does it," he mumbled under his breath._

_Pepper smiled, "So you are just a much a deviant as he is."_

"_This coming from the woman who…"_

"_So," Pepper continued cutting him off. "When are you going to let Tony know about this?"_

"_Probably when he comes back, which is in four days right? No chance of him coming back early?"_

"_No chance, he'll be lucky if he gets back in four. They have him booked for a lot of presentations, but it's good for the company so he'll suck it up."_

"_Good cause there is another reason I wanted you to see this."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Well, the mechanical trial was well and good, but it was kind of sterile. Nothing else was getting the blood moving so to speak. So I was wondering, any interest in helping me with the human trial?"_

_Pepper hummed and let Bruce sweat it out for a minute. "If I must," Pepper answered finally. "But dinner first and then after we are done with your trial I get to…" Pepper made a gesture at Bruce._

"_Of course, dear," Bruce replied with a smile. "And you call me a deviant."_

By the time the plane touched down all I could think of was getting back to the tower. I had talked so much and shook the hands of so many completely uninteresting people I seriously considered becoming a hermit.

When I got in the limo Pepper was waiting for me. Although I was delighted to see Pepper I was just way too tired to show it.

"_Hi Pepper," Tony's voice drifted off._

_Pepper scooted over to Tony, running her fingers through his already messy hair. "Bad conference?"_

"_It was okay until you left. Conferences aren't fun when you are alone and mostly sober."_

_Pepper kisses him gently on the cheek, "Poor dear."_

"_I just want a shower, dinner, and a bed that's actually comfortable. Luxury suite my ass."_

_Pepper pulled out her cell phone, "Where do you want to go for dinner?" _

"_Not out, in. I've had enough of people for a while. Just you, me, and Bruce, preferably in bed. If you can have breakfast there, I'm damn well having dinner."_

"_Tony Stark tired of people, are you feeling well?"_

"_Yeah, just…" Tony reached into the minibar taking out one of the small bottles of whiskey. He finished a second one before continuing. "I just really missed you; gamma boy as well. Oh god, I'm turning into that guy ain't I? You know the old guy that is boring at conferences because he spends all his time worried about the wife and kids at home."_

"_We're not married Tony, plus there is also Bruce and no kids."_

"_Dummy is like my kid and JARVIS…" Tony finished a third mini bottle out. "I need to fix this. Maybe go down to Florida for spring break or…"_

_Pepper patted his arm, "You know you're still be a genius, billionaire, philanthropist right?"_

"_Yeah, but it doesn't have the same ring to it."_

"_Sexy Beast?" _

Pepper did always know how to stroke my ego.

After what seems like forever, the traffic was horrible, we finally make it back to the tower. We get to the top floor but Pepper doesn't get off the elevator. Of course she has some meeting to attend to; she is the engine that keeps Stark Industries moving. As the doors close she promises to be done a couple of hours and that Bruce and I can have dinner without her.

I'm not thrilled but at this point a hot shower is calling me like a siren's song. In my bedroom I am so preoccupied with the fantasy of relaxing and the task of taking off my clothes that I don't realize someone else is there. As I go to drop my phone and wallet on my night stand I see him.

My gamma boy is in the middle of the bed. Quiet as a mouse and naked as a jaybird, sitting in that cross-legged yoga position he seems to like so much. Looking very much like Buddha if he was a fuzzy little physicist. I can barely get his name out. I blame exhaustion and it has been a week since I've seen him. He doesn't answer me though, just sits there meditating. I move around to face him. He doesn't move but is looking right at me, right through me, and I swear there is a small smile on his lips and definitely a sparkle in his eyes. I step back to get a complete view of this work of art when I see it. There is this piece of paper in front of him. It's an invitation, two words written in block letters, BITE ME.

And I did, repeatedly and everywhere I could. After all my Bruce's reactions are amazing.


End file.
